Heretofore, battery-less fuel injectors for multiple cylinder internal combustion engines, which avoid excess load on a generator when the engine starts, are known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-106397). In such battery-less fuel injectors, after the internal combustion engine is started by a recoil starter or a kick starter, in the case where it is not clear from which cylinder a crank pulse signal output from a signal generator derives, fuel is injected to each of the cylinders in a predetermined order each time a reference pulse signal is generated.
However, in the above-described conventional technique, although fuel injection immediately after engine startup commences is performed in a temporary order, since the start operation is performed manually using a recoil starter or a kick starter, the output voltage of the generator changes when the engine starts, and the supply voltage to the injectors is unstable. Therefore, there is a problem in which sufficient fuel is not supplied, and startability deteriorates. Furthermore, since the engine must be started within a limited time while pulling on the rope of the recoil starter, or while giving a kick, in the conventional technique in which fuel is injected in a temporary order, a start operation which drives the generator for a certain period is required. Hence, there is a problem in which there is a load at startup.
Therefore, the present invention has an object of providing an engine start control device and a start control method, that can improve startability.